The Hunger Games 76th Annual Games
by XxPurple MistxX
Summary: Me and my own brother get reaped into the 76th Annual Hunger Games. Meanwhile Prim is also picked. Peeta is the District 4 mentor. Katniss...sadly died. Will Prim, Alex, and I have a chance. Who will die? Are the odds actually in our favor? WHY AM I ASKING YOU! READ TO FIND OUT! :D
1. Characters (Intro)

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! ...or is it my first? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!**

**If course it going to be The Hunger Games so ENJOY!**

***Hands you a cupcake* And enjoy that too. I made it myself. XD**

* * *

Hunger Games

The 76th Hunger Games

Characters: (Prim: District 12)

(Billy: District 12)

(Anna: [Me] District 4)

(Alex: [My brother] District 4)

(Carlos: District 1)

(Carrie: District 1)

(Mike: District 2)

(Miya: District 2)

**AND ALSO ALL GIRLS AND BOYS IN THE DISTRICT'S: 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, and 3.**

**(Im just too lazy to think of names. :P)**

(My mom)

(My dad)

(Allissa: [Younger sibling])

* * *

**See you guys in Chapter 1. :) **


	2. And So The Story Starts

**Author's Note: ~Ciao! Welcome to Chapter 1. Those of you who are reading this, I thank you in advance and hope you enjoy! :) I've always wanted to put myself in The Hunger Games because its so flippin' AWESOME! In this story Katniss, sadly died. Please don't hate me! I hate myself because I LOVE Katniss. :( But I want to give Prim a chance in enter The Hunger Games. Who will win? Shall we have a vote? Maybe later. Enjoy!~ **

**Disclaimer: ~I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne does. She is too amazing for words.~**

**Claimer: ~...But I do own my Oc's and the thought of this story. :)~**

* * *

The Hunger Games

The 76th Annual Hunger Games

Prim's POV

Hi. My name in Prim Everdeen. You may or may not know my sister Katniss Everdeen. She was a very special girl who always tried her best in everything. She took care of our family for years when our mother couldn't. But the sad thing is...she died. She was killed by a girl named Clove in The Hunger Games. I cried for days until there were no more tears. Gale and his family immediatly came over to our small house to respect our lost. And Gale was in tears too. My mother had finally came to senses after her death and she stared to help and care. But she too, were in tears. She had held me close to her and we cried together.

Gale had been bringing us game. My mother would cook, I would clean, and Gale would hunt. Its been like this for two years. Deep in my heart, I'm still crying. And I won't stop. I loved and still love my sister deeply. I know she is watching over us.

Peeta had won. I felt so hurt that he hadn't protected her. He came back crying though. So I believe he is guilty. He hadn't talked to anyone in a while. His family and him had moved to Victory Village. He was living great, but I know he was morning too. We all were.

At the moment I am sweeping the living room watching the television. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow is Reaping Day for The 76th Annual Hunger Games. I shake with fear and stared at the television. I hate all of this!

My hand quickly grabs the remote and I turn the television off.

"Prim...its going to be okay..." I hear my mother's voice from behind me.

I turn around and wrap my arms around her waist in a tight hug. She shakes her head and squeezes me back in a hug. She rests her chin on my head and rubs my back, in a soothing, motherly fashion. Then, I start crying again.

"What if its me?!"

My mother shushes me and shakes her head.

"No one can have that much bad luck."

"But-"

"How about you sing that song Katniss always sang for you?"

"You heard her sing? I though you were blanked out...again?"

"No. I listen to my daughters...now sing it."

She takes her hand wand wipes away my tears. I smile softly and nod.

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_ Under the willow, _

_ A bed of grass, _

_A soft green pill-ow..." _

Singing that song again takes a heavy weight off of my chest. I give my mom a thankful kiss on the cheek and she smiles and nods, then heads back into the kitchen to finish cooking the wild turkey Gale brought us.

I sit on the couch, finished with my chores and lie down. Thoughts of tomorrow, The Hunger Games, Gale, Peeta, President White, ... and Katniss, entering my head. I sigh and lay my hands on my stomach, falling into a deep, sorrowful sleep.

* * *

My POV [Anna]

"ALEX!" I scream, waking up in a jolt. I'm panting heavily and my head is spinning. I look around for Alex. "Its okay. I'm here." He says and wraps his arms around me in a loving, brotherly hug.

"What did you dream about?" He asks soothingly, stroking my hair.

I smile in his warm embrace and bury my head in his chest.

Alex is my 18-year old brother. He is two years older than me. We are very close siblings, probably even closer than me and Allissa. Alex was always there for me, no matter what. I love him. He is the only thing I have...other than Allissa. My mother in always taking my step father's side in everything. She is just a short, plump, submissive wife who can't think for herself. My real father died many years ago. He died when I was only 3. I loved him so much. I still love him. My step father is the one I hate. He hates Alex and I. Probably because we are his step children. Once he tried to strike me on my cheek, but Alex jumped in and punched him in the face. Allissa is my younger sister. I love her so much and look out for her. She looks up to me, so I try so show the best examples.

"It was Allissa." I whimper out. Now I start to cry. My tears soaking his shirt, but I don't think he cares.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't be picked. She's only 12. Her name is in there once."

I sigh and nod, pulling away from him. "Okay." I sigh and lie back down. He smiles and strokes my hair. "Everything will be okay. You know who might be picked?" He asks, with a smirk.

I shake my head and wrap the blanket around me. "No...who?"

"That boy that lives down the street. Ugh. He always smells like rotten fish!"

That made me laugh. I giggled softly and shake my head again.

"You smell like that two. Every time you come back from fishing!" I giggled.

"No. I smell like fresh fish." He chuckles and stands up. He kisses my forehead and walks to the door. "Get some sleep now. Tomorrow is Reaping Day. Goodnight, love you sis."

"Love you too bro." I say smiling softly. I now felt a lot better. Alex was like a father to me. I love him a lot.

I look up at out family photo on the wall. I get up and grab and take it off the wall. Taking the picture of the frame, I rip off my mom and step dad from the corner, leaving Alex, Allissa, and I. Then I put the photo back in the frame and hang it neatly on the wall.

"If I get married, I won't treat my children the way you do." I tell the ripped off piece of the photo and trow it in the trash bin.

Then I slip into bed, grinning to myself and fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: ~And that was Chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. If you have any thoughts of what you would like in the story please state it in the review. I love to hear what you all have to say. Thank you for reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. ~ **


	3. Today's The Day

**Authors Note: ~Ciao, and welcome to Chapter 2! I am soooo happy and excited! I usually update on the weekends so don't worry. School has been going on and I only get a limited amount of time on my laptop! XD So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: ~I don't own The Hunger Games...I wish I did...I wish...0.0~**

* * *

My POV [Anna]

I wake up in a daze. "Huh? Wha?" At first I'm sure sure what was going on. There was a lot of tumbling and roaming downstairs. Then I realize why. "Oh." Today was Reaping Day.

I shudder with fear and get up and out of bed. I stretch my arms and look up at the photo. "Don't worry." I tell myself. "She won't get picked." After I'm sure of myself I walk into my bathroom. Striping down I step into the bathtub and clean myself off.

Once I feel like I'm clean enough, I dry myself off with my towel and walk back to my room. "Hey." I gasp when I see Alex there. "ALEX YOU PERV!" I giggle and start to push him out. "Hey now. I'm no perv. I just picked you something to wear." He stated and walked out, closing the door behind him. I look at my bed and gasp again.

Lying there was the most beautiful dress. It wasn't too big and poofy like the ones at the capital. It was flat and had a decoration of ocean waves at the top. I picked it up and slipped it on.

I walk over to my mirror and gasp for the third time. From the corner of my eye, I see Alex smirking at me.

"Perv..." I mutter and looked at who was supposed to be me in the mirror. "I hate dresses..."

"But it looks gorgeous on you!" Alex whined walking in.

"You should've gotten this for Alli-"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but hers is green."

I nod and sigh. "I really don't want her to get picked..." "And I don't want you to get picked," He told me. "Here, I made this." He said and pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace with a small seashell in the middle. He put it around my neck. "For luck..."

I grin and hug him tightly. "Thanks big bro."

He rolled his eyes and patted my back. "No biggie. Now I have to make sure...**_dad_**, gets all the suppiles here." He kissed my forehead and walked out, going downstairs. "Allissia wont get picked..." I mumbled to myself.

"How would you know?"

I turned around and and saw her, standing before me in the same dress as mine, but it was a green version.

"...Because I know things..." I state and envelop her in a hug. "But you don't know if I'll get picked!" She wailed and started crying. "Shhh." I shushed her and wiped away her tears. "Here." I take my necklace off and put it around her neck. "For luck." She sniffed and showed a small smile. "Thanks...we should get going..."

She stood up straight and walked out the door confidently. "That's my sis." I encourage, but whimper softly, wondering who would encourage me.

~At The Justice Building~

Damn... I lost her. Somewhere in this crowd. All they did was take a little blood from everyone and push them to stand with their age ground. "I promised her I'd be there..." I pouted and shook my head, standing in the middle of two twins.

"Hello, District Four!" Sang out Effie Trinket's voice. Ugh...she made me sick. That silly pink wig on the top of her head, stayed there again. "Blah Blah Blah...and we will now choose the girl tribute!" I kinda dozed off, but that sentence woke me right up. I sweat dropped, ready for what was coming. Her hand swiftly moved around in the bowl and picked a card. "Please, not her." I silently prayed.

"Allissa Redbird!" **(Authors Note: HOUSE OF NIGHT XD)**

No...

I see Alissia step out and confidently walk up.

No...no..no..no..no. No!

"NO! I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. Everyone next to me parts away and I look up. "I volunteer as tribute."

"...It looks like we have a volunteer!" Effie's voice sang.

I ran up to Allissia and hugged her tightly. "No! Don't do this Anna!" She cried. I shivered and shook my head. "Its okay...I'll...be fine." I breathed out and saw the peacekeepers coming. "Go find mom now!" I told her as the peacekeepers took me to the stage. Effie smiling, that weird capitol smile. "Hello dear, and what may your name be?"

I blew and breath and said in a dry voice. "Anna Redbird..." "Oh...and I suppose that was your sister?" "Yes." I grumbled. "Lets have a round of applause for Anna Redbird!" Nobody clapped or cheered. I sighed and searched for Alex through the crowd. There he was...three finger on his lips and raised to the sky. The rest followed, in the districts sign of respect.

"And now the boys..."

I stared out into the crowd bravely, even though on the inside I was scared out of my mind. "Alex Redbird! ... And I think Anna here is his sister! What a tremendous coincidence!"

My heart stopped. I stared right at Alex and shivered in fear. "No." I whispered. He walked up and I saw his face change. Something had definitely changed inside of him...but what? I cant believe I'll be forced to fight my only big brother who I love so much! I tried not to cry or show any signs of sadness.

Effife told us to shake hands. I held my hand out to him and he gripped mine.

"Happy Hunger Games..." he growled, leaving me in a state of shock and fear.

* * *

**And that's the end of the great Chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! :3 Review! Tell what you thought and...yeah :T**


End file.
